Margdon
Margdon was a country originally created by Flynn. Throughout its troubled history, it has been recreated and destroyed many times. History The First Margdon The First Margdon was formed around the 23rd of October on a large island north of Zarkoth. On the 28th of the same month it left the DLoN alongside Ospea (which later rejoined due to arguments) resulting in its land being annexed by the Aristonian Union and later Zarkoth. Margdon Meritist State Created by Derpy and others after Margdon left the DLoN, the MMS was a meritist puppet state situated where Margdon once was. It was merely a puppet inhabiting the same geographical space as the First Margdon. Calling it Margdon is like saying that the Zarkoth Meritist State and the Zarydia Meritist State was Zarkoth and Zarydia. They simply had the same name. At the time both Flynn (margdon's founder) and Duno were not aware of the MMS' existence. The Second Margdon The Second Margdon was recreated 4 weeks later on the 25th November in a newly acquired Cabrik colony. President Flynn of Cabrik led the movement and illegally declared independence, stating that Cabrik would not own the land if it weren't for Flynn (and by extension Margdon). Nevertheless it was Cabrikk territory and it was claimed in the name of Cabrik. President Flynn was subsequently impeached, however due to protests he was re-inaugurated. The land was not retaken immediately, due to the fact that the government at the time was rather indecisive and had higher priorities. However when Cabrik began to expand and "flex its muscles" it finally sent an ultimatum to Margdon, which had been threatening the nation of Discordia with war. The ultimatum was eventually accepted and on the 9th of January Margdon was retaken by Cabrik. The Third Margdon After Flynn lost his country to Cabrik, he moved south through Walkia and Griarius to a fledgling nation called Quantania to the south of the continent. After a secession crisis, Flynn took power, and reformed the nation. He removed many jobs and demolished numerous buildings, generally simplifying the nation. He expanded the nation's borders on the 28th of January to fill the remaining space south of Griarius. On the same day, Quantania and Athium, an allied country, declared war on KragleLand, a member of The Reformed Alliance. As a result, the alliance's members declared war on both Athium and Quantania. Due to the threat of war Athium pulled out of the war, however Quantania stayed defiant and declared war on The Reformed Alliance. This led to no conflict, as Quantania had no military, and the event was eventually forgotten about. This event was called the KragleLand Krisis. On the 4th of February, Quantania was renamed to Margdon, and on the 15th of February, the nation was annexed by Cabrik. This fueled the idea that Flynn was secretly working for Cabrik, by claiming land for the country of Margdon, and then giving the land over to Cabrik (there is a paragraph at the bottom debunking this theory). The Isle of Margdon (Fourth Margdon) On the 10th of May, The Fifth Margdon appeared on an island in between the much larger countries of Zebrus and Lanodola. It was similar to Zebrus, in that it had 3 tribes trying to take control of the island, however they eventually stagnated and collapsed. When the map changed, Margdon did not reappear on the map. The Diarchy of Margdon (Fifth Margdon) The diarchy appeared on the 30th of September on the Democratic Discord Nations map. It consists of two Owners (kings): Duno and Flynn. It took a large island and peninsula in an archipelago towards the north-east of the map. As of the 5th of October, it still exists. Conspiracy theories about Margdon Cabrik using Margdon to gain more land This theory is utterly ridiculous until you reach the third Margdon. Cabrik was actually formed out of a fight between Flynn and Duno. The only time Cabrik had annexed Margdon was to reclaim old land. However this changed during the Third Margdon. There were actually early attempts by Cabrik to annex Margdon, which at this point consisted of Drako Island and the south of Griarius. These ultimatums were rejected by Margdon, which led to war between the two in the Kragleland Krisis. Eventually Margdon realised all was lost and accepted the ultimatum. It was no different than when SoC and Nappok gave their land to Rhimes. There is some credibility to this theory however. It is likely that when Margdon was faced with utter annihilation it preferred to surrender to Cabrik (who was in most cases already attacking them) than to surrender to Vulparia (which it utterly despised). Ownership of the Quantania / Margdon server was transferred to Gaunt, and then Duno, before being revived in late September as the Diarchy of Margdon. This theory likely came about as a result of Margdon's aggressive foreign policy and its willingness to surrender to Cabrik when they realise that they have lost. It was also likely fueled by the fact that Flynn (leader of Margdon) and Duno (leader of Cabrik) were friends IRL. However if this was the primary reason for the theory you could argue that since Vulgar knew Rex IRL he was using Rexisteria to gain more land, far more land than was gained by Cabrik. Ideology Margdon's ideology was rather different to other nations. For the first Margdon it was centered around gameshows, and was temporarily turned into a gameshow server after leaving the DLoN. However for the second and third Margdon the ideology was much more violent and aggressive. It desired war and conflict, to be the first nation to actually fight a war. This "desire" to cause the first real war was what drove Margdon and led to its refusal to give up (at least initially). The second Margdon was determined to fight Discordia however eventually accepted Cabrik's demands for annexation. The third Margdon was determined to fight Kragleland and Vulparia, however when Athium pulled out and it was left alone before TRA, it gave into Cabrik's ultimatum as opposed to being devastated by Vulparian occupation. Website Margdon is also a website being developed @ margdon.com to replace discord nations and make everything more accessible. This is not an ad. Category:Former Country